Truth or Dare, BLEACH STYLE!
by WammyBoysFTW
Summary: It's truth or dare and it is bleach style w/ Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Orihime, Renji, Momo, Me, Byakuya, Kon, Toshiro, Nanao, Shunsui, Karin, Ryuuken, Isshin, Rangiku, Mayuri and Aizen
1. Chapter 1

One afternoon in late July Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Orihime, Renji, Momo, Me, Kon and Toshiro all got together in the soul society to play Truth or Dare. Everyone exchanged plesent hello's and sat down in a circle. "I'll dare first" said Uryu "Momo, truth or dare" "Dare?" said Momo "I dare you to…..

Me: Review and put in suggestions!

Kon: do you think that Orihime could go after Momo?

Everyone else: NO!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Welcome back to Truth or Dare BLEACH STYLE!

Kon: Can Rangiku join

Me: If there's a dare or truth that involves her being here

Kon: Can't wait

Me: *Rolls Eyes*

"I dare you to… kiss Toshiro" said Uryu "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you" Toshiro said Momo looked shocked, she then kiss Toshiro and they both blushed. "Uryu, truth or dare?" Momo asked "Dare" replied Orihime "I dare you to, ummmmm, OH! I KNOW! Kiss Orihime!" "When will someone pick me" Kon complained everyone glared at him and then Uryu kissed Orihime and he blushed and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Ichigo!" Uryu said "what" Ichigo said sounding kinda annoyed "Truth or dare!" "dare" "Kiss Rukia!" "Why oh why won't anyone pick me!" Kon said kinda whiny everyone rolled there eyes and Ichigo kissed Rukia quickly. "Rukia, Orihime and Momo" Ichigo said "YOU CAN"T PICK 3 PEOPLE!" yelled Toshiro "It's fine Capt Hitsugaya" said Momo, she then started talking to Rukia and Orihime after a little bit Rukia said "Truth" "Did you three like the kisses that you got/ gave" said Ichigo "" said the three girls in unison "yes" said Momo "yes" said Orihime "yes" said Rukia. orihime then said "Rukia truth or dare" because she was the only one of the girls not to dare someone "Truth" she replied. Byakuya walked in and leaned on the door, no one noticed him "Do you like Ichigo?" Orihime asked "Yes" she answered "WHAT!" Byakuya yelled "I'm so going to kill you Kourosaki"…..

Me: More to come tomarow !

Ichigo: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! BYAKUYA IS GOING TO KILL ME!


	3. Chapter 3

Rukia stood between Byakuya and Ichigo "BYAKUYA! NO!" she shouted "But Rukia…" "Either leave or play the game" "I'm too busy for games, just came to check on you" Byakuya left

"Ichigo, Truth or dare" Rukia asked "Dare" he replied "I dare you to wear a dress" "I have one you can borrow" said Orihime. Ichigo walked in to the bathroom grumbling and swearing under his breath. About 5 minutes later he came out still grumbling. He came out wearing a pink dress with lots of lace on the sleeves, neck and skirt. It had a v-neck and it went down to his knees "Can I take this off now" he said very annoyed "Yes!" Rukia said laughing as hard as she could. Ichigo went back into the bathroom and got changed into his regular clothes.

"Aismi" Btw, that's me "Truth or Dare" Ichigo asked "Dare" I replied "Flirt with Uryu" "What!" Uryu exclaimed "No" I said "Why not?" "I can't flirt" I said so quietly that no one could hear me "What?" I repeated myself a tad louder "What?" "I CAN'T FLIRT!" I yelled somewhat annoyed "Then you have to kiss him" Ichigo said "Fine" I quickly kissed Uryu.

"Renji" I said "Dare" he said "I dare you to show us how far down your tattoos really go" I said "Do you want me to take ALL my clothes off?" "Never mind"

"Uryu" Renji said "Truth or dare" "Truth" Uryu replied "Why do you sew, it's kinda gay" "WHAT! I'm not gay!" "Prove it, kiss a girl" "I already did! Don't you remember it was before Byakuya threatened to kill Ichigo! And I happen to enjoy sewing"

"Rukia, truth or dare" "Dare" "I dare you to tell Ichigo's sister Karin that you have been living in Ichigo's closet for a good amount of time" Rukia stood up and walked away "be right back" she called over her shoulder

"Momo, during the wait, truth or dare" Ichigo said "dare" "I dare you to get  
drunk on cheap beer." Momo got up, left the room and came back 2 minutes later with 2 six packs of cheap beer and started drinking them

About 15 minutes later Rukia came back with Karin. "Karin, I have been living in your brother Ichigo's closet for quite awhile" "Okay, can I join the game" "Sure" Karin sat down in the circle just as Momo finished the last beer "Hey, Toshiro, wanna make out" she said sounding very drunk. Before he could answer she threw herself on him and started kissing him. He struggled a bit at first then gave in and started kissing her back. That's when the others left the room

"Kon, truth or dare" Rukia said "Dare" "Idare you to not even look at a girl for three days, heres a blindfold" She said handing him a blindfold. Kon put it on grumbling  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me: Wow, more next week


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Welcome back, sorry that I didn't post a chapter yesterday, I fell asleep :) Also I forgot to put this in my last chapter but that chapter and this one are both special thanks to Nathalorial :)

"Ichigo, truth or dare" Kon said "Truth" He replied "When did your dad start attacking you" "When I was about 6, shortly after my mom died"

Me: sorry that it was so short but I need some ideas


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Welcome back to the truth or dare :)

"Uryu, Truth or dare" Ichigo asked "Dare" Uryu replied "I dare you to call your father "Daddy!" for a whole month." just then Ryūken Ishida walked into the room "Hi Daddy" Uryu said. Ryuken looked rather confused and then Isshin Kurosaki walked into the room and Ryuken pulled out his bow and pointed it at Isshin "Your son did this to him, didn't he" Ryuken said and then he shot at Isshin and Isshin dodged it "Hi Ichigo, whats up" Isshin asked "Playing truth or dare" He replied "Can I join" he asked "And me" Ryuken said "Yah" Ichigo said so Isshin and Ryuken sat down

"Renji, truth or dare" Uryu asked "Dare" Renji replied "Declare you undying love for Byakuya" "What! You're crazy! But I must, I proclaim my undying love for Byakuya"

Me: Yay! two new people have joined! special thanks to Atchair


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Welcome back!

All Bleach characters involed: *Groan*

Nanao and Shunsui randomly walk in and sit down "I heard that you were playing a game that involves kissing so I decided to join and I brought Nanao with cause I felt like it" Said Shunsui "Ichigo, Truth or dare" Renji asked "Dare" Ichigo replied "i dare you to kiss Nanao" "WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY! DIDN'T I SAY THAT I LIKE RUKIA! AND BYAKUYA ALMOST KILLED ME!" "You have to, I said so" Ichigo kissed Nanao and she slapped him and stood up but Shunsui stopped her and made her sit back down

Me: Send in truths and dares, the more you send the longer it will be. Thanks Snowkid. I can also add you in, just request it


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Welcome back

Toshiro and Momo walked in smiling and holing hands. They sat down next to each other. They were soon followed by Rangiku and Mayuri "I heard people were playing a game here and I saw Mayuri on the way over so I brought him

"Rangiku, truth or dare" Ichigo asked after Rukia explained the rules "Dare" she said "I dare you to hug Mayuri" Rangiku hugged Mayuri "I'll get Nemu" Mayuri said and left

"Ichigo, truth or dare" Rangiku asked "Dare" he said "Dou you know the movie Ponyo?" "Yes" "I dare you to go to Hueco Mundo and tell Aizen 'Strawberry love Sōsuke' and smile the whole time" Ichigo's face paled. Ichigo stood up and left the room

About an hour or so later Ichigo walked back in the room. The room was a disaster area. Isshin hung up by the collar of his kimono, Ryuuken was pointing his bow at Isshin. Nanao was hitting Shunsui on the head with a paper fan. Renji's hair was on fire. Rukia was cowering in a corner muttering "Evil bunny, evil bunny". Uryu was , like his dad, pointing his bow at Isshin. **Tsubaki was hitting Orihime on the head with a toothpick. I was attempting to stop Uryu from shooting Isshin. Kon was chasing Rangiku. Toshiro and Momo weren't in the room. Karin was punching Isshin. Just then Aizen walked in and everyone stopped what they were doing and almost attacked him "WAIT!" Ichigo yelled. Everyone froze mid attack. "He just came to play truth or dare. and he has a few rules. He can't make any of us join him and he can't kill us. I also took his zanpacktu" Just then Toshiro and Momo came back in** Me: Wow. Thanks Snowkid 


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Welcome back!

Aizen: Your going to torture me, aren't you

Me: Maybe

Just then Gin and Tousen walked in. "Why the hell are you guys here?" Aizen asked "We followed you" Gin replied. I took their Zanpacutos and made them promise not to recruit any of us or kill any of us. Then we told them the rules

"Tousen, truth or dare" Ichigo asked "Dare" He replied "I dare you not to say 'justice' for the rest of the game" Tousen glared at him. Byakuya walked in and sat down, grumbling something about Unohana

"Gin, truth or dare" Tousen asked "Dare, of course" Gin replied "I dare you to kiss Byakuya" Gin kissed Byakuya, but he wasn't too happy about it

"Isshin, Truth or dare" Gin asked "Dare!" He replied "I dare you to tell a story about Ichigo" "Ok. When Ichigo was ten I decided to start training him to fight, I mean defend himself. So that morning, when Ichigo came downstairs to eat breakfast I kicked him in the head!" Everyone stared at Isshin like he was crazy

"Everyone except Aizen, truth or dare" Isshin asked. everyone looked at him, not sure what to say "Dare it is!" said Isshin "I dare you to kick Aizen in the groin" so everyone kicked Aizen in the groin

"I would just like to congratulate Kon" I said "On managing to survive this whole time not looking at a single girl, time to take his blindfold off" I pulled off the blindfold off. Kon screamed in pain

Me: Thanks Snowkid and Claw03


	9. Chapter 9

"Nanao! Truth or dare!" Isshin said "Why do you get to go again!" exclaimed Toshiro "Feel like it!" he replied "Dare" Said Nanao " Sit on Juushiro's lap for the rest of the game!" Nanao stood up, walked over to Juushiro and sat down on his lap.

"Gin, truth or dare" Nanao said "Dare" He replied " Open your eyes" Gin opened his eyes and all hell broke loose so he closed them

"Isshin, truth or dare" Said Gin "Dare" he replied "Die your hair bright orange" "okay" he said shrugging. When he was done dying his hair he resembled a crazed clown

"Aizen! Truth or dare!" said Isshin "Dare" he replied "run around naked and shout , "i'm a pedo and do naughty things to childrens!"" Aizen's eyes went wide and after he was done everyone was bent over laughing

"Toshiro, truth or dare" Aizen said "Dare" he replied "Kiss Ichigo" "WHAT!" "You have to, that's one of the rules" "mnnmmmmshmnmndammn" he kissed Ichigo still grumbling curse words under his breath

"Aizen, truth or dare" Toshiro said "Dare" he replied "Run around the soul society singing 'Cheeseburger in Paradise'" and he did just that


	10. Chapter 10

Just then Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walked in "Yay! You got my text!" I said. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy "I got Ulquiorra and Grimmjow here to demonstrate the punishments for not doing a dare or lying during a truth, first on is you have to drink some of this" I said holding up a small vial with light blue liquid in it,, you drink it, Ulquiorra" Ulquiorra drank it and his chest suddenly started expanding, his hair was getting longer and his features more femine until he was….. A GIRL! "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" He exclaimed "I turned you into a girl, that's one of the punishments, the other one is this, Winter and spring Kori no Hana!" A huge cloud of frost covered flower covered the whole room and when it cleared Grimmjow was frozen in a block of ice with a flower shaped blade in poking out of his arm. There were about thirteen other blades, identical to the one in Grimmjow's arm. I was smiling "That was fun"


	11. Chapter 11

Aismi stabbed her sword into the chunk of ice with Grimmjow in it. The ice suddenly disappeared and Grimmjow was back to normal besides the fact that he was very cold and very wet "I'll go, Grimmjow, truth or dare" I asked "Dare" he replied "Tell a bunch of fan girls that yaoi doesn't exist" Just then about 100 fangirls came in "Yay! They got my text!" I said "Okay fangirls, YAOI DOES NOT EXIST!" Grimmjow yelled. The fangirls attacked him and when I got them off Grimmjow was only wearing his underwear.

"Toshiro, truth or dare" Grimmjow asked "Dare" he replied "Lick Ulqui's entire foot" "WHAT!" "Toshiro" I said holding up another vial w/ light blue liquid. Toshiro licked Ulqui's foot

Just then Yammy, Starrk, Barragan, Harribel, Nnoitra, Zomarri, Szayel Aporro Granz and Aarenero walked in "Yay! you got my text" the espada sat down and Toshiro said "Ichigo, truth or dare" "Dare" He replied "Falcon kick Isshin" "Ok" They all walked out side and Ichigo and Isshin stood about 12 feet apart from each other and Ichigo jumped toward Isshin yelling "FALCON KICK" and kicked in the face

"Gin, truth or dare" Ichigo asked "Dare" He replied "Wear this mask" Ichigo said holding up a fox mask "Do you carry that with you everywhere?" "Yes" Ichigo said smiling. Gin put the mask on

…

NEW FORMAT

…

**From IdentifiedLuna1998**

**Aizen: jump of a cliff to the deadly fangirls pit**

Everyone: use the baseball bat to hit Aizen

Aizen: Do I have to

Me: Yes

Aizen: *Jumps off cliff*

Fangirl 1: I HATE YOU SO MUCH!

Fangirl 2: DIE DIE DIE!

Fangirls: *pulverizing commences*

Fangirl 3: *Throws Aizen out of the pit*

Everyone: *Beats Aizen to a bloody pulp with baseball bats*

Me: *Brings Aizen back to life*


	12. Chapter 12

**From Abby Kurosaki**

**Nice XD funny :) hmmmm I dare Hitsyugaya to eat all the candy he gets from  
Jushiro~ and something renjiXtatsuki please~**

Hitsugaya: NEVER!

Me: Okay, Winter and spring Kori no Hana

Hitsugaya: *Frozen*

Renji: *Stands up and leaves the room*

Everyone else:?

_10 Minutes later_

Renji: *Comes back in with a huge slap mark on his face and sits down

Everyone else: LOL!

…

**SERIOUSLY! ONLY ONE REVIEW! I NEED MORE THEN THAT FOR A DECENT SIZED CHAPTER! But, since no one else is reviewing you will just have to deal with it**


	13. Chapter 13

**From: Momo-chan-Hinamori**

**i dare rukia and hichigo to be locked in a cupbored for 4 hours after taking  
any drugs...i mean medicine from mayuri the crazy captain of the 12th squad.  
^-^**

Rukia and Hichigo: NO!

Me: Yes. Go get anything you want, Mayuri

Rukia and Hichigo: O.O

Mayuri: Ok

*Mayuri leaves*

Rukia: Is there anyway to get out of this?

Me: No

Hichigo: Please

Me: No

*Mayuri comes back holding as much medicine as he can hold*

Me: YAY!

*I grab all of the medicine and shove it into their mouths*

Rukia and Hichigo: MFFFF MMMFFFFF!

*Shoves them in a cupbored and locks it*

Me: *Crazed laugh*

**From: Zero Kurosaki**

**i Dare Ishida to go to a house in only his boxers and ask the lady inside for  
some sugar.**

and i dare ichigo to kiss orihime :)

Uryu: *Grumbles as he pulls down his pants and takes of his shirt and then leaves*

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

*Uryu walks back in still grumbling but he now has a red slap mark on his face*

Me: O.O

Uryu: *Glare*

Ichigo: *sigh* fine *kisses Orihime*

Me: *glare*


End file.
